icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tasha-hahaha/iOMG
iOMG has just passed getting everyone into a major frenzy. I am Seddie fan BUT in this post I'm just a neutral shipper. In general(excluding the last scene)I really enjoyed the episode. I adored the Carly and Freddie scene(about the barn & horses) & I loved the Carly and Sam scene(extra ham?) So in my own personal opinion one of the best iCarly eps(excluding the kiss). Everyone was really HIGHLARIOUS. BUT I loved/hated the last scene. Loved well that's pretty obvious not gonna elaborate there. Hated cause I HATE cliffhangers.They get me all on edge. So 2 parts of the scene I REALLY wanna get it out. Numero Uno!(Number 1) After Sam pulled away from the kiss. Freddie went "I...." You what Freddie WHATTTT??!! Are you in love with Carly?Do you share the same feelings as Sam?Are you in a secret relationship with Carly? Are you confused? From there a 101 scenes came jumping out at me. 'Numero Duo!(Number 2)'Next,Carly standing outside.With that shocked expressionon her face.Now there are 2 sides to this "Oh My Gosh.Sam likes Freddie too!?But I like him!" "Wow.Are they..in love?!" Now..to me..it's neither.If I saw 2 of my friends kiss.I would give that face too.So FOR NOW.I'm just going to say she isn't really happy or sad/angry at the kiss. Because to me if it was either,she would have stormed into the scene OR ran away. Now to Season 5 readers! No news are out on future scenes YET.Filming is suppose to be starting soon.How soon?Word on the street is May & Season 5 is supposedly out in June/July/September. PLEASE do not go spreading this to people or quote me on this.This is just me inferring. Now,Dan has said iOMG Part 2 is going to pick up from there.I'm not too sure if it literally picks up from the last scene or it just picks up in a general sense.Now I'm major nervous about this because,Season 5 is suppose to be the last season?(JUST INFERRING.Please correct me if I'm wrong) So the last season should go out with a bang. Now Shippers, ANYTHING could happen.Seddie/Creddie/Spam/Cam/Sibby. Everything is back on the table here. So here are SOME speculations. #1 No one ends up with anyone. Yes,Shippers would go onto a HUGE riot. Angry shippers,myself included.Now people are going to say,WHAT?!That can't be what about Seddie in IOMG.Please remember that iCarly started out about humour & friends and that continous to be the most important part of the show.No?So to "keep everyone"happy this COULD be the end.OR Sam/Carly dates someone else so the other person goes out with Freddie? #2 Seddie Love Yearpp,All Seddie shippers rejoice!Seddie comes out.Freddie somehow admits his feelings for Sam & they end up being a couple and that's how the Season 5 ends.Yearpp to be honest I would be happy with that ending.But what about the Creddie shippers.That ain't fair.Half the viewership is going to be mad.iCarly fandom is going to have some MAJOR hate. #3 Creddie Love Creddie shippers PARTY ON!Freddie turns Sam down & it comes out that Carly and Freddie are in love and they end up together.Happry Creddie fans.Wait a sec!So.Sam's alone now?That ain't cool.Would Dan wanna put the Best Sidekick alone?REALLY?I know you guys love Creddie but don't you love Sam just being Sam? #4 Trouble? What about some major trouble?What if Seddie end up dating and they break up?Just like iSYL(Creddie).Then what?Now please remember that as of this point only Sam's feelings are on the table futheremore feelings CAN change.So..actually..we have pretty much NOTHING to make any senario.There were some talk about Jennette saying some hints and winks on Seddie relationship.Doesn't mean it will last till the season finale,same goes to Creddie. So in the end,we're just going to have to wait & see what Dan comes up with. I'm VERY excited to watch Season 5 and see what the awesumm Dan comes up with. BUT I'm really not looking forward to the aftermath of the shipper war. It's just not cool to hate. So HOPEFULLY Dan won't disappoint ANY of us,which unfortunetly is impossible he said that himself. Do let me know what you guys think!And we can discuss about the episode and/or speculations! I would love you know what other fans think!Both non-shippers and shippers[: [[Category:Blog posts]